


正义联盟：GV之夜

by Brucie



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 在超级英雄们一次又一次拯救城市、拯救猫咪、拯救人类后，终于，色情业也向他们伸出了求助之手。AV还是GV？这是一个值得考虑的问题。





	正义联盟：GV之夜

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：出于需要文中会提及GV以及GV里的乱炖CP。所以可能对洁癖不太……友好？  
> 但照例，只有我推才是真的。

闪电侠不安地、迅速地嚼着爆米花，他在一分钟内吃空了三个巨无霸爆米花桶。  
“我，我觉得，”他结结巴巴地说，“我觉得这样不太好……我是说，戴安娜还在这里呢，天才！你能稍微考虑一下影响吗！”  
神奇女侠怜爱地拍了拍他的手臂。“事实上我完全可以接受。”公主说，“甚至还觉得它们非常有趣——要知道，他们在超人和蝙蝠侠的事情上总是特别富有创造力，比他们对待我的时候要好得多得多。”  
甚至连英勇无畏的绿灯侠都为现在神奇女侠露出的那个微笑而打了个哆嗦。  
哈尔悄悄飘到闪电侠身边，试图躲避整个人都散发着奇特气场的神奇女侠。他从巴里唇边偷走了一颗爆米花扔进嘴里：“放轻松啦小熊！这又不是我搞出来的，在随便哪个网站上花上几美元你就能看到这部片子！想想，蝙蝠侠大战♂超人！有谁会不感兴趣！”  
“什么？”超人温和的声音传进了他的耳朵里，几乎在下一秒，熟悉的红蓝色就出现在了他们身后。超人弯下腰，双手分别按着绿灯侠和闪电侠的肩膀，他的手掌还带着太阳的温度。  
“你们在谈什么，关于我和B吗？”超人愉快地说，向他们眨着那双蓝色的眼睛。“或许我可以——”  
闪电侠绝望地把遥控器从绿灯侠手里抢了过来，并试图赶在超人前面把大屏幕上超清播放着的视频关掉。但在神速力与超级速度的战争中，超人显然没有输多少。  
他先一步抬起了头。

“所以这就是正义联盟召开全体会议的理由。”海王干巴巴地说，“就因为一部GV？”  
“但那是一部超人和蝙蝠侠的GV诶！”沙赞兴奋地大声嚷着，“其实我也想——唔唔唔？”  
钢骨牢牢捂着他的嘴，冲循声看来的蝙蝠侠迅速解释道：“不，他不想。”  
蝙蝠侠收回了不赞同的目光。  
超人依然坐在他的位置上，并且拒绝回头看那块该死的屏幕。他现在整个人都红通通的，露出了那种极其少见的代表“酥皮不高兴”的表情。  
“这是……对我和B的名誉的极大侵犯。”超人说，他防御性地环抱起了双臂，“我要起诉他们！”  
神奇女侠怜悯地看着他。  
“GV也是一种形式的言论，”她相当温柔地对超人说，其耐心程度达到了让闪电侠也感到惊讶的水平，“因此它同样享有美国宪法第一修正案的保障。你打不赢这场官司的，酥皮。”  
超人震惊得卷毛都塌下去了一点。“这不公平！”他说，“还有——为什么你这么肯定，戴安娜？”  
“赫拉！你以为我没有起诉过他们吗？”神奇女侠说。  
绿灯侠开始在会议桌底下偷偷撞闪电侠的小腿了，沙赞则在钢骨手底下发出挣扎的呜呜声。毫无疑问，在场的所有人——除了倒霉的正义联盟三巨头以外，都开始憋起笑来。  
蝙蝠侠冷酷地环视一周，扫过那些竭力压低的脑袋，和抑制之下依然忍不住微微颤抖的肩膀。  
“看来你们都还没意识到事情的严峻。”他宣布道，“既然如此，我不得不向你们展示另一些东西了。”

一片黑暗之中，只有眼前的屏幕是亮的。  
闪电侠和沙赞一人抱着一桶爆米花，钢骨坐在他们背后，而绿灯侠倚着闪电侠的肩膀。海王无聊地躺在沙发上，神奇女侠则占据了沙发的另一个角落。  
“为什么他们就好像在过电影之夜一样？”超人闷闷地对正在调试设备的蝙蝠侠控诉，“他们怎么可以这么心安理得？”  
蝙蝠侠偏过头去，嘴唇若有若无地擦过超人的耳朵，现在超人变得甚至更红通通了一点。  
“耐心点，小镇男孩，”他把声音换成了轻快的布鲁西宝贝模式，“你只需要找个角落坐下，然后观察他们的反应。相信我，那会非常、非常有趣。”  
他转过身去，按下了那个罪恶的播放键。  
“哇！”含着爆米花的闪电侠含糊不清地说，“开始了，天才！快看！”  
绿灯侠懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，他张了张嘴，闪电侠迅速往他嘴里塞了一颗爆米花。  
“我都能猜到老蝙蝠要给我们放什么。”他不屑一顾地说，“一些装扮成我们的人在A片里搞来搞去之类的。老实说，我根本不在乎这个，这毫无爆点，真的。”  
“……但老实说我还挺在乎这个的。”闪电侠焦虑地咯吱咯吱嚼着爆米花，“而且，是蝙蝠侠诶！你真的觉得他会只……”  
“嘘！”沙赞兴致勃勃地戳了戳他，“这回真的开始了！”  
于是闪电侠被迫闭上嘴，他不安地向前看去。

率先浮现在黑暗中的是一个巨大的正联Logo，一些卡通形象走马灯似的跃动着。  
现在闪电侠停止咀嚼爆米花了。  
“呃，”他压低声音问，“我想知道……那个胸前有闪电标志的小红人，是代表我吗？”  
“显而易见。”绿灯侠嫌弃地说，“而且他们把你画丑了。”  
“但是，但是，”闪电侠尝试深呼吸了几下，“但那他妈的是哈利·波特的闪电疤痕！我的标志是双折闪电！”  
绿灯侠侧过头古怪地打量着他，用他还沾着焦糖的手去揉闪电侠的头发。  
“宽容点，小熊。”他说，“你不能跟一部A片讲道理，接下来或许还有更可怕的事情呢。”  
闪电侠悲伤地向上吹气，把他金色的刘海吹得飘了起来：“好吧。”  
他继续吃起爆米花来，在咔嚓咔嚓的声音中，动画版片头终于播放完毕。逆光的背景中，一个高挑的、拥有大波浪长卷发的女性剪影正穿过一道门向他们走来。  
神奇女侠绝望地把脸埋进手里，而其余人开始窃笑出声。  
现在屏幕终于摆脱了黑漆漆的色调，勉为其难地亮起了一盏灯。那名女性穿过了狭窄的门框，现在所有人都能看清她的装扮了：她一手持盾，另一手从背后抽出一把利剑，正正对着屏幕外的观众。很显然，她在这部色情影片中扮演着神奇女侠的角色。  
但现在只剩神奇女侠还在笑了。  
“这个——这个主意，我是说，这部片子，棒透了。”戴安娜倾过身，从呆若木鸡的闪电侠怀里拿走他的爆米花桶，愉快地往自己嘴里扔了一颗，“我得为此感谢你，蝙蝠侠！”  
“不用客气，戴安娜。”蝙蝠侠的声音从不知道哪个角落里传过来，“我希望绿灯侠和闪电侠也能感受到这份愉悦。”

“他在打击报复。”闪电侠说。  
“显然他成功了。”绿灯侠说。  
“我总有一种不好的预感。”钢骨说。  
“至少现在看来我还安全。”沙赞说。  
“这他妈关我什么事啊——”海王怒吼道。  
屏幕上，围绕在神奇女侠身边的哈利·波特版闪电侠、用绿色松紧带勒住眼罩使其免于滑落的绿灯侠、漆黑到几乎看不清脸的蝙蝠侠，以及拿着一把大约六十厘米长的发光鱼叉的海王正集体面对着他们，向这部色情影片的受众搔首弄姿，并附带意义不明的嘟嘴和微笑。  
“那个傻逼为什么要摆出一个超人的姿势啊！”绿灯侠崩溃地尖叫，“他为什么要把那个塑料戒指一直举到屏幕前啊！他还留胡子！我最讨厌胡子了！”  
“我决定从现在开始痛恨你了，哈尔·乔丹。”海王说，“如果不是你在瞭望塔公放超人和蝙蝠侠的GV，我根本不会趟进这趟浑水里——这他妈到底关我什么事啊！”  
“Emmm…”闪电侠说，”你猜怎么着，天才，我现在觉得哈利·波特其实还挺不错的。”  
钢骨拼命压制着笑到几乎要打起滚来的沙赞，左手依然牢牢捂着他的嘴。  
“你真的——最好不要——在这个时候笑出声，比利。”他低声说，“否则——你会被——噗。”  
他用另一只手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“对不起，但这真的有点好笑。”他苍白无力地对暴怒着转过头来的绿灯侠解释道。

在色情版正义联盟短暂的亮相之后，屏幕又黑了下去。现在响起的是背景音乐……  
“真他妈难听啊。”稍微平复了一下情绪——感谢闪电侠慷慨的安慰——的绿灯侠吐槽道，“简直像是达克赛德在尬笑。”  
“呃，”闪电侠说，“我猜你没猜错，哈尔。”  
屏幕上露出一个灰不溜秋的巨大光头来，它渐渐升上天空，而观众们被自动代入了它的视角：在俯视的镜头下，AV版神奇女侠正跪在地上，悲痛地合上了躺在地面上的AV版超人死不瞑目的双眼。其余人都站在他们身边，沉默地看着这场凄美的告别。  
躲在角落里的超人不敢置信地眨了眨眼。  
“这里面居然也有我！”他悲愤地说，“还是一具尸体！”  
“这里面还有我呢。”蝙蝠侠阴沉地说，“但放心，他们同样一个也别想跑——我是说，所有人。”  
随着他们的谈话，影片中阴森的气氛逐渐淡去。AV版神奇女侠从地面上站起身，掏出一面镜子，开始给自己涂起口红来。  
“搞什么？”沙赞抗议道，“天呐！超人才刚刚死掉！神奇女侠为什么已经开始补妆了？”  
来自超人和神奇女侠的视线同时投射在沙赞身上。  
钢骨又一次捂住了他的嘴。  
镜头在拉近——继续拉近——高清大特写——屏幕上的那个神奇女侠依然在涂口红。  
闪电侠转头向神奇女侠看去。  
“呃，我不知道这么说妥不妥当，”他局促地眨着眼，“但是，戴安娜，相比之下，你的皮肤真的比她好多了。”  
“……谢谢你，巴里。”神奇女侠虚弱地说，“我为此感到十分荣幸。”

现在镜头开始疯狂切换了，丝毫不考虑观众能否在短短几秒内看清演员们的脸：依然黑漆漆到完全看不清表情的蝙蝠侠……长了几颗青春痘的闪电侠……比闪电侠还矮一点的绿灯侠……光头海王……还有终于涂完了口红的神奇女侠。他们最后留恋地看了一眼地上超人的遗体，各自浮夸地甩了甩斗篷或伴随着拙劣的特效离去。  
屏幕又黑了下来。  
“……他们就把超人的尸体扔在那里不管了吗？”  
所有人都选择略过这个富有讽刺意味的问题。  
包括超人本人。

屏幕再次亮起来的时候，那位扮演神奇女侠的演员被置于镜头的中心。她轻轻地搭上了闪电侠的肩膀，用刚涂完口红的嘴唇暗示性地蹭过他的脸颊。  
“……操。”绿灯侠说。  
“……这样口红不会蹭到他脸上吗？”闪电侠说。  
“……他们怎么招呼都不打一下就要开始干了？”海王说。  
“……谁要在A片里找剧情啊！”沙赞说。  
“从现在开始，”蝙蝠侠突然开口，导致所有人都打了个哆嗦。“钢骨，把沙赞的眼睛蒙上。”  
“嘿！”沙赞抗议道，“我已经十六岁了！”  
“所以我才没要求他把你的耳朵也塞上。”蝙蝠侠冷酷无情地说。钢骨迅速拉低沙赞的脑袋，用双手蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“所以他们真要开始了吗？”神奇女侠支着下巴说，“好吧，起码她搭讪的是闪电侠，他们终于学会不要总是把我和超人拉到一起了。”  
闪电侠惊惶失措地左右摆头，而蝙蝠侠的声音又一次拯救了世界。  
“绿灯侠，把你的灯戒收起来，我不会为瞭望塔内的任何破坏行为买单的。”  
闪电侠瞬间以闪电般的速度按住了蓄势待发的绿灯侠。  
“天才，”他硬邦邦地说，“想想你拖欠的半年房租，想想你地球存折上的数字，想想瞭望塔任何一块屏幕的造价。”  
绿灯侠立刻收回了他的灯戒造物，冷静地坐回了原来的位置。  
超人同情地看着他们。“果然，只有贫穷能使人清醒。”他悲伤地总结道。  
蝙蝠侠矜持地哼出一声表示赞同的鼻音。

仿佛是在给正义联盟留够缓冲的时间，直到钢骨确认沙赞再也看不到一点内容、绿灯侠愤怒地把闪电侠揽进怀里、神奇女侠不断深呼吸保持冷静、海王兴致勃勃地准备好看戏之后，剧情才终于摆脱了神奇女侠与闪电侠毫无意义的调情，一路向……一路向泥石流的方向狂奔而去。  
绿灯侠衔着的那颗爆米花掉了下去。  
“是我看错了吗？”他喃喃道，“小熊？你介意抽我一下吗？”  
闪电侠从他怀里直起身子，难以置信地看了一眼他，又看了一眼海王。  
而海王正缩在沙发上发出毛骨悚然的尖叫声。  
“这他妈什么玩意儿啊！”他撕心裂肺地喊道，“蝙蝠侠！关掉它！赶紧关掉它！”  
神奇女侠发出幸灾乐祸的大笑，角落里的蝙蝠侠和超人则拒绝开口。大屏幕上，因为头套尺寸实在不合而被挤得脸颊肉嘟嘟的闪电侠拒绝了神奇女侠的调情，走向了正在热情湿吻的松紧带绿灯侠和六十厘米鱼叉版海王。  
在瞭望塔环绕全景声的音响效果里，沙赞终于停止了试图从钢骨手底下挣扎出来的行为。  
“不知道为什么我现在……突然有点庆幸？”在巨大的舌吻声中，他犹豫着说。  
“我也是。”紧闭双眼的钢骨回答道。

“你们这群傻逼，拯救世界的时候找我组队，开性爱Party的时候就不带我？”影片里被残酷拒绝的神奇女侠发出愤怒的质问，她甩了甩长发，最后憎恨地看了一眼这群超能力基佬们，大步走出了房间。与此同时，房间里的绿灯侠和海王还在大声亲吻，而闪电侠则走向了莫名出现的蝙蝠侠。  
“哦，我头一次如此庆幸自己这么没有存在感。”瞭望塔里真正的神奇女侠说，“顺便一提，以后你们要开这种Party的话也不用带我，我对此感激之至。”  
陷入灵魂出窍状态的绿灯侠对此毫无反应，沙发上的海王还在尖叫。闪电侠麻木地盯着屏幕，钢骨依然闭着眼睛。  
不幸的是，一切仍在继续。  
镜头剧烈摇动着，从正在解开盗版绿灯侠裤子的海王开始——半裸的绿灯侠正在摸耳朵一长一短的蝙蝠侠的屁股——蝙蝠侠开始和披着红窗帘的超人接吻——等等，超人不是死了吗？——或许他只是因为不想让神奇女侠参加Party而诈死——反正AV不需要剧情——不对，这其实是一部GV——总之不要在色情电影里找剧情——然后色情版超人又把手伸到了色情版闪电侠的阴茎上——闪电侠则舔弄起成功解开绿灯侠裤子的海王来。  
一个完美的闭环。

过大的惨叫声让蝙蝠侠终于按下了那个暂停键。  
“现在你们对色情业的危害有基本的认识了吗？”他总结道，“如果还不够的话，我可以考虑截取片段在瞭望塔会议厅屏幕上滚动播放。绿灯侠？”  
以英勇无畏与不屈意志而著称的，有史以来最伟大的绿灯侠呆滞地向他转过头，神情恍惚地上下晃了晃脑袋。  
“闪电侠？”  
世界上最快的男人一动不动地僵在那里。神奇女侠试探地碰了碰他。  
“赫拉啊，可怜的巴里。”她满怀同情地说，“神速力带来的感官延迟，我猜他还被困在刚刚那一刻的情绪里。”  
蝙蝠侠移开了视线：“海王……不，海王，一直以来你都做的很好。这只是一次防患于未然的演习，希望你能谅解。”  
“操。”海王麻木地说。  
钢骨庆幸地呼出一口气，但蝙蝠侠的声音立刻让他被自己呛住了。  
“钢骨。”蝙蝠侠铁面无私地说，“把沙赞放开，我需要他看到一些东西。”  
钢骨看了看依然被蒙着眼睛的沙赞，又看了看蝙蝠侠。他试图为比利辩护：“他才十六岁——”  
“他已经十六岁了。”蝙蝠侠说，“放开。”  
终于，在长达半小时的黑暗后，沙赞重见了光明。他忐忑不安地睁开眼，而蝙蝠侠又按下了一个按钮。  
进度条被拖到末尾处，那部万恶之源又开始播放起来了：镜头从色情版正义联盟的现场表演中拉远，露出房间的全貌和半开半闭的门扇。而在门后的黑暗里，一个戴着白色兜帽的青年正激动地喘着气，一边偷窥一边把手伸向自己的裤裆……  
在更大的惨叫声中，蝙蝠侠心满意足地转过身，超人正在用一种敬畏与惊恐混合的复杂目光盯着他。  
“好啦，”面罩后的布鲁西宝贝说，“我搞定这件事了，希望他们都能享受这个愉快的夜晚。”  
“所以现在，轮到我来享受另一个愉快的夜晚了。”  
他凑上前去，在超人的唇边落下一个轻快的亲吻。

史蒂夫·特雷弗少将在结束一天的疲惫工作后回到家中，发现戴安娜正在沙发上等他。她罕见地脱下盔甲，换了一身柔软的睡袍，怀里还抱着一大桶焦糖爆米花。  
他的心顿时被柔情充满了。史蒂夫尽可能放轻动作地走到戴安娜背后，轻轻亲吻了一下她的脸颊。  
“史蒂夫！”戴安娜笑着转过身，她显得神采奕奕。多幸运啊，史蒂夫想，我拥有一位公主，一位女神。她为我呆在这间公寓的沙发上，如同每一个妻子等待晚归的丈夫。  
我愿意为面前的景象付出一切，他想，我愿意答应由她嘴唇里说出的每一个要求。  
而戴安娜在他充满爱意的注视下扬起美丽的笑容，她从沙发垫子下翻出一盒DVD来：“布鲁斯答应把它送给我了！我今天已经在瞭望塔看过，但不太全——我想和你一起再看一遍，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫毫无怨言地坐下，让戴安娜在自己怀里找到一个舒服的姿势。“乐意之至，我的公主。”他这么回答道，同时瞥了一眼DVD的封面，看上去像是正义联盟的纪录片之类的。无论如何，和戴安娜一起分享任何一部影片都能使他感到愉快。  
挂着一无所知的微笑，史蒂夫·特雷弗按下了电视遥控器的播放键。

奥姆·马略斯，亚特兰蒂斯的亲王与执政，七海之王亚瑟·库瑞隐秘的情人，发现今天的哥哥甚至比昨天还要愚蠢一点。  
“我说过吸气种们总有一天会搞坏你的脑子。”奥姆在他身边游了一圈，不满地抱怨道，“这次又是什么？在你们居然能集体变成充气娃娃之后？我真的想不出还能有什么更傻的事情了。”  
“是精神污染，奥姆。”亚瑟喃喃道，“精神污染，比海洋污染严重一万倍的精神污染。”  
奥姆停了下来，审视性地打量着他。亚瑟看上去确实有点——非常糟糕。他双目无神，嘴角下垂，连行动都带着些呆滞感。他开始有点担心起来了。  
“你需要我为此做点什么吗？”他放下自己的三叉戟，向亚瑟靠近。“我是说，假如你需要的话……”  
亚瑟迅速抬起头，他那双奇异的、能把凶残和可怜融为一体的鲨鱼眼亮了起来。  
“非常需要！”他强硬地把奥姆按进自己的怀抱里，“我现在真的、真的、真的需要一场完美的性爱体验来冲淡脑子里的那些可怕场景，奥姆咪——求你了。”  
奥姆被迫仰起了头，他在亚瑟的唇齿间发出模糊不清的声音。  
“操。”他说，随即放弃般的把手环到了亚瑟的脖子上。

湿漉漉的布鲁斯扑到了床上，克拉克放软了自己的皮肤，伸手接住了他。  
他们交换了一个绵长而甜蜜的吻。  
“话说回来，布鲁斯，”永远不会因亲吻时间太长而窒息的超人说，“那部电影……你是从哪里拿到的？”  
“从一个色情片公司的资料库里。”布鲁斯的呼吸有点急促起来了，他懒洋洋地把手指插进克拉克的卷发里，“用了一点特殊手段，这部GV永远等不到上映的那天了。”  
克拉克放松地呼了一口气，而布鲁斯敏锐地捕捉到了他情绪的骤然高涨。他翻过身，亲密地压在克拉克的身体上：“怎么了，卡尔？你看上去有点开心过头了。”  
克拉克抬起那双诚实的蓝眼睛，冲布鲁斯露出一个为难的微笑。  
“我知道这样说可能显得有点太小心眼了……”他说，“但是，确实，我讨厌人们忘记你为这座城市、你为整个世界所做出的努力，而仅仅把蝙蝠侠当成一个猎奇的色情符号。你不该被这么对待，你本应值得更好的。”  
“呃，当然，戴安娜、哈尔和巴里他们也是如此。”克拉克补充道，他的脸有点微微泛红。布鲁斯歪着头看他，弯起那双时常显得过分冷酷的钢蓝色眼睛。  
“小镇男孩。”布鲁斯喃喃道。“但是——好吧，我就喜欢这种小镇男孩。”  
他低下头，吻住了克拉克试图为自己辩驳的嘴唇。  
“不许狡辩。”他宣布道，“现在是氪星人的接吻时间。”

巴里裹着浴巾，恹恹地趴在床上，全裸的哈尔坐在他身边，挫败地垂着脑袋。  
“我不是不愿意，哈尔，”神速力者有气无力地解释着，“但是你知道，感官延迟——再给我一点时间就好，我会尽量试着克服它的。”  
哈尔低下头看了看自己精神奕奕的胯下，又看了看巴里。  
“呃，”巴里说，“不如你先想想海王？”  
“……”  
“看！”巴里兴奋地说，“它软了！我觉得这样对我们两个人都好，现在我们该睡觉了，晚安哈尔。”他以肉眼完全不能分辨的速度关掉了床头灯，迅速拉起了被子，把自己整个人都裹在了里面。  
在一片黑暗中，哈尔孤独地坐在床边，只有巴里假装出来的均匀呼吸声在空荡荡的卧室里回响着。  
他又低头看了看自己软掉的阴茎。  
“Fuck Batman.”哈尔说。


End file.
